Will You Love Me Again?
by everycloudhas
Summary: A confession. A rejection. Regrets. Is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

(_So nobody want to read a prequel to 心知, how disappointing. [Sigh.] Wait a minute, what if nobody like my stories!? Then what the hell am I doing here?... Please enjoy what could be my last story on FF.)_

(二度)

On the last day of school, Inoue Orihime decided to face her demons or rather the orange-haired scowling soon to be ex-schoolmate of hers.

She was going to confess to him.

It was now or never.

(二度)

"What is it that you wanted to tell me about, Inoue?"

"..."

"Inoue?"

"K-Kurosaki-k-kun, I-I..."

"You what? Inoue."

"I-I love you."

"..."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue, I am sorry. I have long suspected about your feelings for me but I am afraid I do not feel the same way as you do for me."

"You knew? But, how can come you did not say anything? Oh..."

"Let's remain as friends, okay?"

"..."

"Inoue?"

"Sayonara Kurosaki-kun."

(二度)

Inoue Orihime woke up to find her face still wet from the tears that flowed as a result of what she dreamt.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She stared at the wetness on her fingers.

So many years and the tears still fall freely whenever she has_ that_ dream.

She sighed and got up from her bed.

(二度)

"Ohayõ Fuyuumare-san." Orihime greeted her employer brightly.

Fuyuumare Chiyu let out a very loud breath, fixed a stern gaze at Orihime and chided her. "Hime-chan, how many times have I told you to address me as Chiyu-san or even kaa-san seeing how determined our Hito-chan is trying to make you his wife."

Orihime went red over what was implied. It was not the first time that Chiyu has teased the young woman but every time she did, the blush would appear as if on impulse. It made the very beautiful young woman looked even more attractive.

"When will you give our Hito-chan a chance?"

"Give me a chance at what?" Fuyuumare Hitoshi asked drowsily as he came down from the sleeping area above the shop.

"Good morning Hitoshi-kun." Orihime greeted her employer's son in English.

"Morning Hime." He smiled at the sunshine in the shop. "Ohayõ kaasan." He stifled a yawn after he has greeted his mother.

"A chance to sleep, you sleepyhead. What time did you get in last night?" His mother fussed over him.

"Ask Hime. I am off for my morning run and then I will be going straight to the establishment. I will see you tonight?" He directed the last part of the sentence at Orihime.

Orihime nodded and answered, "Umm."

He smiled crookedly at her, patted her on the head and ran off saying his goodbyes.

"How about breakfast?" Chiyu shouted in concern at her son.

"No time!" He shouted back.

Fuyuumare Hitoshi looked nothing like his mother. While his mother was short and pleasantly plump with jet-black hair with hints of grey starting to appear and matching eyes' color. Hitoshi, on the other hand was the epitome of male fitness. Being a sportsman for so long, his body was his temple and he gave it all the reverence it deserved. His dark brown hair and eyes were in total contrast to his mother's coloring. From his dead father, Chiyu disclosed sadly and she would get all teary-eyed.

Hitoshi has declared his undying love for her when they first met. But Orihime has taken that as flirtatious behavior from a famous footballer. Not only has he played for Japan but he was signed by a well-know club in England. It was while playing for the club that he had gotten himself injured and he finished his footballing career with no Champions League medal, no league title and not even completing for any of the domestic cups.

But as she got to know him better, she found him to be the kind of man a woman can safety give her heart to and be sure to depend on for life.

He even managed to persuade her to go barefoot running with him. It was a passion of his. She saw the admiring looks he received from everybody for the lean and mean body. And should anybody recognized him, he always took the time to chat with them and told everyone she was his girl to the dismay of the women flirting with him. She would blush bright red but kept her mouth shut only to correct him when they were alone.

"But Hime, you are the _one_ for me." He has answered her earnestly. And she has stuttered and blushed all the way back to her apartment.

Her first and last experience with barefoot running left the soles of her feet bruised and a little bloody. He was truly apologetic but he still bought her a pair of skin shoes. "For next time." He has grinned hopefully.

The shoes were still in the box.

"So is our Hito-chan treating you right?" Chiyu asked.

"Yes, Hitoshi is taking good care of me."

"You like him?"

They have been through this many times and always Orihime gave the same old excuses of her having to pay off her debts, tackling two jobs at once and maybe continue with her studies to avoid the subject. But...

"You are still hurting from the one who broke your heart, aren't you? That is why you are still not giving Hitoshi a chance to make you happy." Chiyu guessed.

"No Chiyu-san, my heart was never broken by anyone because you have to be in love in order to go through a heartache."

(二度)

"Why the fucking hell are we doing here? 'One Princess'? What kind of shitty name is that?" Kurosaki Ichigo was not a happy man. He has recently returned back to his home town and he has only just gotten off from work when his friends dragged him to this eatery of some sort.

"Oh be quiet, Ichigo. We are here to eat and catch up with what's been going on in our lives. Do you have someone waiting for you at home?" Arisawa Tatsuki asked.

"You know I am currently staying with my dad. So the only person waiting for me will be him. I see that Inoue is not here again." He remarked after looking around.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Of course not. It's just that you said that it's about old friends catching up but I haven't seen much of her for the last few years. And if she can not attend, then why couldn't I? I could do with the rest." He found himself missing the gentle healer by the tightening of his chest when he did not see her.

"That is strange Kurosaki. I just saw her yesterday and we have a good time reminiscing about our unusual youth." Ishida Uryuu just has to rubbed it in, hard.

Before he could hit back, someone came to their table.

"Konbanwa, may I take your order?" The server asked.

"Very funny Hitoshi. Fuyuumare Hitoshi, this is our friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo, Hitoshi is the owner of this fine establishment." Tatsuki did the introduction.

"So you are the Kurosaki Ichigo. I have heard a lot about you." Hitoshi gave a critical once over of Ichigo.

"I on the other hand, have heard absolutely nothing about you though, but I guess you are the 'One'. Where's your 'Princess'?" Ichigo suspected him of batting for the other side when he saw Hitoshi blatantly checking him out.

"My Princess? Oh, you meant the..."

Excited murmuring could be heard.

"You want to know about my princess. That's my princess." Hitoshi pointed to the small performing area that Ichigo did not notice and Ichigo saw a familiar face.

"Inoue!?"

(二度)

(_I have forgotten to mention that my happy ending for心知 was for** Saint Sita.** Hope you like it, seeing how I did promise to give you a happy ending for my other story which I might not be writing anymore because [weep buckets of tears] nobody like my stories!)_

_(Thanx for reading.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hi everyone. My deepest apologies for what I have posted in my previous' chapter even though it was done with a touch of humor. It was a knee jerk reaction over what a figure of authority commented on my love for IchiHime and writing. Let's just say I was taking the coward's way out of justifying I not continuing with my stories. I thought if nobody care whether or not I carry on with my stories but... I was so wrong. This short update is for all of you. Many thanks. Weeps tears of happiness over the warm fuzzy feeling being felt from fellow IchiHime fans.)_

_(Special thanks to :** Annabelle4.0, Cries of the Damned, darkboy18, Fer-chan.7, kitjos, naleah, Saint Sita, SakurA-violetA, silvertwlightgemini, Vanesabebe1, Hlyn, Ichihime94, Indigo Yamanaka, Kaleeselene, Kaori Yume, KazumaKaname, littlemadcat, lyerlaboys1, Sage of Downtown Hyrule, chibisamasempai20, Renji4eva, memories in the raine, Azkaban, koroo hana, Kuku3, Verazao, )**_

(二度)

Inoue Orihime nervously entered the 'stage'. She knew he was here. She has sensed his reiatsu the moment he was here. Why should she let his presence affect her? After all, they are only just friends.

The show must go on.

Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes never left the one he has rejected all those years ago. Things were never the same with him and the auburn-haired beauty after her brave confession to him. If it were anybody else he would put it to not be able to accept your love not being reciprocated. But she was hurt by his callous, thoughtless response. He really regretted the insensitive words he uttered out so soon after her stuttering heartfelt confession. At that time he thought he was being honest and not trying to give her any false hope of her ever getting back what she craves the most.

His love.

But...

Was he too hasty in turning her down?

Is he feeling remorseful over what could have been?

Looking at the pretty girl turned beautiful woman, he prayed what he has done as a foolish young boy will not come back to haunt him.

He watched her as she walked gracefully onto the 'stage', She must have known they were here regardless of whether or not Tatsuki has informed her beforehand. He was sure she must have sensed his reiatsu the instance he walked into the eatery. She was always so good at it.

Ichigo saw her looking around, searching for them... him? When she spotted them, she gave a tiny smile of recognition to each and everyone at their table... except for him.

He was not bother by her obvious snub of his presence.

He was not.

Then he saw it.

The smile, the beaming smile of delight just before she greeted him in the morning when they were classmates.

He was not going deny he has missed that smile.

But she was not looking his way, she was giving the smile to... Fuyuumare?

Hitoshi's face lighted up so much, his big grin occupying his face and his eyes became mere slits.

There were envious mutterings and jealous sighs at the exchange.

Ichigo was not bother.

He was not.

He looked down to see what was in his hand.

He was just bending the cutlery in his hand for fun.

He did not even care what he was ordering. He doubted he will enjoy what the food will taste like. He tried to get the cutlery back in shape and returned it back on the table.

He looked back at the woman that should not be causing all his emotions to go all haywire.

Orihime was sitting and holding a guitar.

Inoue knows how to play the guitar?

And she was staring right at him.

For a moment he thought of looking away, such was the intensity of the gaze in her eyes.

He swallowed and ignored the rapid heartbeat and the clenching of his stomach.

Ichigo let his eyes be connected with Orihime.

And Orihime kept her eyes on Ichigo and she began to sing to...

him.

**Hey**

**Are you here to listen to me sing this song again**

**I don't know if it's going to bring you sadness or happiness**

**As the years passed by**

**I too have experienced the feeling of being in love for the first time**

**And today while singing**

**My feelings are not willing to make the same mistake again**

Kurosaki Ichigo has never heard of this song before, but he was hating it.

She has been in love before, was it with him?

But she is unwilling to listen to her heart again.

If he were to be given a chance to hear those three little word again, how is he going to answer this time?

Orihime did not take her eyes off Ichigo and she continued to sing to him.

**Hey**

**Don't frighten me with the microphone**

**A child growing up with fear grows up too fast**

**Your heart's intention is very clear to me**

**I am wised to your attempts**

**Amidst the applause**

**I am unwilling to sing the song you requested**

He knew she has a rough childhood but did her parents really forced her to sing for her dinner.

What does she mean, she's wised to his heart's intentions. he doesn't even know what his heart wants.

**Why not**

**For I have been in love before**

**So today I want to tell you I don't want to be wrong again**

**Why not**

**For I have been in love before**

**I don't wish for a moment of tenderness to become my chain**

Has she really given up on him?

And does he really care?

**Hey**

**Are you here to hear me sing this song again**

**Listen quietly as I strum my guitar**

**Calmly as you listen to me singing my tender song**

**When it's closing time**

**There's no need for any regrets**

**The city's night lights are always wrong with their intertwining**

**Why not**

**For I have been in love before**

**So today I'm telling you I'm not willing to be wrong again**

**Why not**

**For I have been in love before**

**I don't want a moment of tenderness to become my chain**

**Hey**

**Are you here to hear me sing this song again**

Her hold on him was finally broken with the end of the song.

He really, really hated this song.

Orihime bowed to her audience.

Soft appreciative clapping was offered to the graceful princess.

With a heavy thud of the heart, heartbeat accelerating at a fast speed , Ichigo realized that the gentle healer was approaching their table.

"What do you think of my princess?" Hitoshi asked Ichigo in all seriousness.

Ichigo glared at him with as much loathing as he could muster.

He did not answer him.

_'She's not your princess! She's...mine? She should have been mine. She's could have been...mine?'_

He thought bitterly with hints of regret.

"Kurosaki-kun, is everything alright? Are you feeling fine?"

The soft voice laced with concern pierced through his remorseful pondering of_ 'what could have been?_'.

Ichigo turned to face the woman who was making his world tremor with uncertainty and doubt.

Orihime was startled by the heated gaze she was receiving from Ichigo. She felt the guilt gnawing at her insides for deliberately ignoring Ichigo when she first spotted him. She wanted to say something, but she was hoping he would be the first to do so.

Ichigo continued with his unwavering stare at Orihime but inside his faltering mind, he was coming to term with what he was so hesitant in admitting.

'Fuck no! Everything's not alright. I'm not fine.'

He concentrated hard on the woman in his line of focus.

_'Goddammit! I, Kurosaki Ichigo might be in** love** with Inoue Orihime.'_

But will the admission remain in his mind and heart forever, never to be confess, for he was fearful of what he has once so cruelly, senselessly rejected outright could not be pretended it was never spoken.

Hopefully, he prayed with all his might, he will be given a second chance to find out.

(二度)

_(Thanx for reading.)_

_(I will be posting updates to my other stories as fast as I can and also a new fic__.)_

_(The song Orihime sang to Ichigo is for my mom. She gave me a tongue lashing of continuing with what I love doing and not quitting so easily. It's not her native language but the man she loves, my dad. She learned the language for my dad. And I have to learn it because the government ordered me to. So the translation is by me. If you know this song and I have made the wrong translation, please let me know. Thanks.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Updating like crazy but still must find the time to give thanks.)_

_(Thanks to : **ParadesaOrihime, Mihh, aimee hime, VisceraLMel, Fer-chan.7, nypsy, Renji4eva, Kuku3,)**_

(二度)

"Kurosaki-kun?"

'_Shit!'_ Everybody was looking at him. Waiting for him to say something. He has to say something, anything. But not what's really on his mind.

"I didn't know you played the guitar and you sing as well. Extremely beautifully, if I might add." Kurosaki Ichigo praised her warmly and in his mind, he was also extolling another aspect of her that was just as beautiful.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun." Inoue Orihime gave him a tiny smile of acknowledgement.

What!? No stammering or blushing from his praise? Has she really gotten over him?

Ichigo was not really that surprised, after all it has been a few years since her bumbling confession. Could he still expect her to have the feelings she has for him all those years ago, even the tininess bit.

"Oi! What's with you and your obsessive, compulsive itch to destroy utensils!" Tatsuki questioned Ichigo as she pointed to the bent cutlery in his hand.

Again ichigo looked down to see a bent out of shape cutlery in his hand. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly and did his best to straighten it.

"No harm's done." Fuyuumare Hitoshi graciously waved off the apology and the damaged utensil. He turned to grin at Orihime. "Your friend is very strong, yes?"

Ichigo noticed Orihime stealing a glance at him before smiling knowingly, "Yes. Kurosaki-kun is really very strong." The smile got bigger and it spread to the friends who were in the know as well.

Hitoshi was confused. He has only mentioned it as a joke. But now everybody was smiling like they shared a secret and which he was the only one not privileged to be a part of. Well, almost everyone. The orange-haired 'strong' one has a irritating smug look on his arrogant face.

Hitoshi knew Ichigo has an extremely cherished spot in Orihime's heart and tried as he might, he could not help but felt jealous of him. So against his better judgment and despite him being an all-round nice guy, he still found himself disliking the one who was stringing Orihime along. Or maybe, he was bias because of the color of his hair.

Before Orihime and Hitoshi could sit down, a nervous customer approached Hitoshi. "Excuse me, Fuyuumare-san," Hitoshi gave an encouraging smile. "Today's my parents' wedding anniversary," The customer explained and pointed to an middle-aged couple. Hitoshi gave a cheerful wave and Orihime bowed to the couple.

Ichigo was peeved. Orihime and the guy were acting like a husband and wife team. And he has yet to talk directly to the princess at all. He doubted his scowl was ever going to leave his face for this evening.

"I wonder if Fuyuumare-san would be so accommodating as to play a song for them." The customer requested anxiously.

"Why not? Any particular song you have in mind? But bear in mind I might not know the song. In any case, you can get Hime to sing one for your parents." Hitoshi accepted the request without a second thought.

"My parents are really hoping for you to sing it, not that they have anything against you, Inoue -san." The customer quickly added, in case he has offended anyone. Orihime just shook her head and offered a sincere, little smile. And he was smitten.

"The song?" Hitoshi asked the bewitched customer in a laughing tone.

Another one bites the dust.

The customer awoken from the spell cast by the weaver princess. He stopped staring at her. And Ichigo has caused him to feel pain, more than a dozen times, in his mind, of course. The scowl deepened.

"Oh, sorry. The song." The customer sheepishly apologized. "It's the theme song from a very popular drama in the nineties. By Chage and Aska."

"Say Yes!" Orihime excitedly supplied.

In the blink of the eye, Hitoshi turned and grabbed both of Orihime's hands in his bigger hands.

"Hime," He paused dramatically, "are you proposing to me? You already know the answer." He grinned mischievously.

"Huh? What!? N-no! I-I meant it's the t-title of the s-song." Orihime suttered and her face was glowing with the added color of rosy pink.

Tatsuki nudged the dining companions on either side of her and directed their gaze to their scowling friend. All three of them wondered what was making their friend so angry.

Ichigo clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to torture another piece of utensil. He wanted to snatch Orihime's soft, small hands from Fuyuumare and hit him, hard in the face. But he has not the right and yet his hands wanted to do something, anything. So he just make do with shoving whatever food that was on the table and chewed them forcefully. He loathed to admit it but he was jealous of how Orihime behaved so carefree with Fuyuumare and she blushing and stammering because of him.

_'A grown woman blushing and stammering, not cute, not cute at all.'_ He thought distastefully and he took another piece of food. He spat it out when he bit into it.

"Kurosaki, I know it is a lot to ask but can you please show a little table manners." Prim and proper Ishida chastened Ichigo.

"Shut up Ishida! It was a sour grape!" Ichigo justified his lack of etiquette.

Sour grapes.

The three of them looked at Ichigo and then at each other. Their expressions unreadable.

"What?" Ichigo was ticked off by his friends' stare. And it went worse when Orihime addressed his best friend.

"Come on, Chad-kun, The two of us can accompany Hitoshi with guitars as he played the piano and sing the song." Orihime persuaded her musical talented friend. Sado gave her a thumps-up and stood up. Orihime grinned happily and the three of them made their way to the 'stage'.

Hitoshi was surprised when Orihime asked Sado to join them on stage. He has suggested for Orihime to join him the moment she rather quickly but discreetly removed her hands from him. He wanted to serenade her with the quintessential sentimental love song for proposal of the nineties in front of everybody, especially... his rival for the princess heart. 'Oh well, he will just have to try to ignore the giant of man on stage with them.' Hitoshi encouraged himself.

As for his love rival, he was struck dumb the minute Orihime called Chad, well 'Chad'.

'_Chad-kun, Hitoshi-kun, who's next? Uryuu-kun!?'_ Ichigo wallowed in self-pity as he subconsciously directed his contemptuous glare at Ishida.

Ishida was disturbed as to what he has done to warrant such a derisive look from his frenemy.

"Kurosaki, am I bothering you in anyway? Kurosaki? Kurosaki Ichigo!" There was still no reaction from Ichigo. "Here, let me." Tatsuki offered to help and she reached over and smacked Ichigo on the head.

"What the fuck! Tatsuki, are you trying to choke me to death."

"You're not eating anything, so how am I going to kill you by choking? Unless its saliva overflowing from drooling at Orihime." Tatsuki joked, not expecting to hit a nerve.

Ichigo took a look at the performing trio and asked grudgingly, "What's the deal with Inoue and Fuyuumare?"

"You mean the match-made-in-heaven."

Ichigo's heart stopped a beat before it began to pound furiously against his chest. He played it cool.

"So, they are an item. When the marriage?" He was relieved his voice was steady.

"He wished. And why are you so concern about Orihime? Are you afraid he is taking advantage of our innocent princess?" Tatsuki eyed him curiously.

Hope springs eternal.

"So, they are not serious about each other." Ichigo asked the question most important to him.

"He is. But Orihime... she seems to be hesitant in accepting him. I don't know why, but he's really a good person."

"You know why Inoue is unable to accept his love? Perhaps she doesn't even like him."

"No, she likes him but just as a friend. Maybe it's the shadow of unrequited first love that's stopping her from opening her broken heart to love again."

"You know who's the guy that Inoue loved?"

"Of course." Tatsuki answered pointedly. " But he's history now. Orihime should just give Hitoshi a chance and herself for that matter. And if you care for Orihime, you should help bring them together as well."

"Why are you so desperate for Inoue to hook up with someone I barely know?"

"And that makes a difference? For someone who's concerned for an old friend, you sure haven't been in touch with her since you went to college."

Ichigo was feeling guilty and annoyed. How could he stay in touch with the gentle healer? Ever since that fateful day, she has been avoiding him like the plague. He believed they have not been alone since that day. Even when he came home from college and should there be a gathering, most of the time, she will be a no-show or she will make an appearance and leave so fast that all he caught was the sight of her shiny auburn hair as she left him once again.

"Must be your sexual omnipotence that scaring her off." Tatsuki gave as a reason as to why Orihime was avoiding him.

At first, Ichigo did not understand. Then the light flicked on, "Ishida, you have a big mouth!"

"Tatsuki-san wanted to know and so I enlightened her with your 'exploits'."

"Don't blame Uryuu. I must say I am impressed. From being a frustrated virgin to," Tatsuki lowered her voice and asked them to come closer. "A fucking 'sex god'."

Ishida kept the laughter from coming out and Tatsuki grinned wickedly at the discomfort the title brought to Ichigo.

"It was only during the second and third year. I was practically celibate for the last year." Ichigo defended himself.

"I know. Why? Couldn't get it to perform anymore?" Tatsuki mocked.

Ichigo glared at 'big-mouth' Ishida before he realized something. "When did the two of you start addressing each other with your given name?"

"Answer my question first." Tatsuki countered.

Ichigo sighed. "At first it was fresh and new but after awhile, it was just a act. A bodily function. On a cruder note, it was just fucking and without affection for the other person, I decided to just stop. It was tedious to even hold a conversation with those I slept with."

"Wow, Ichigo. That sounded so cold. How many did you sleep with during those two years of promiscuity? And how about the one who took your virginity? I hope for her sake you felt something for her." You learned something new everyday.

"I was drunk and she took advantage of me. I did not want anything to do with her after that. And yes, even though I was drunk, I used protection and had used every time. Happy?" Ichigo did not want to sound liked a victim but he was saving himself for the one he was going to fall in love with. That's why he began to sleep with so many willing woman after he was violated because he was not 'whole' anymore.

"Wait!" He began to grow agitated again.

"Does Inoue know about what I did?"

(二度)


	4. Chapter 4

(_Already working on the next updates but yes, must still find the time to say thanks.)_

_(**Thanks to : Kaleeselene, tsukihime4869, lyerlaboys1, Renji4eva, Chuain, nypsy, chibisamasempai20, Kuku3, Hlyn,)**_

(二度)

Inoue Orihime has long given up trying to stay in tune and sing the chorus. She felt bad for the melodious song for she was just 'air guitaring', albeit with a real instrument and lip-syncing to the words, but her main focus was strictly on the table where her friends sat. She has felt Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu fluctuating like a escaped stallion galloping for its freedom. She really hoped Tatsuki and Uryuu were not giving Ichigo a hard time. Those two made a formidable team when it came to baiting someone for information and unsurprisingly that someone was always Ichigo.

That was why she did not disclose her confession and the subsequent rejection that followed to anyone. Not even her best friend. Orihime knew with Tatsuki, it was going to be blame first, a severe beating and questions only when she was satisfied with the injuries. And then she will inform Uryuu and Chad. You almost expect them to 'interrogate' Ichigo on her behalf. But honestly, it was nobody's business but hers and Kurosaki-kun.

And theirs only.

Kurosaki-kun did not have to answer to anyone about the rejection. You cannot force someone to love anybody. It was enough for her that she got her answer. She went through the brusque rejection on her own, but at least now she knew where she stood with Ichigo in his heart. He will always be her savior, her protector and... her first love, be it unrequited. Nothing will ever change that. Nevertheless, life has to go on and love will come a-calling.

And maybe, it was time to be loved and to love back.

However, what she really wanted to do now was to be at the table where Kurosaki-kun was and be by his side, to stand by him, supporting him against the barrage of questionings fired by Tatsuki and Uryuu.

'_Kurosaki-kun_,' Orihime thought forlornly. Instinctively, her eyes wandered to her first love. He seemed to be really agitated. Orihime's traitorous heart felt for him and it whispered pitifully what she dared not, '_Ichigo.'_

Fuyuumare Hitoshi was disturbed by the hold Kurosaki Ichigo has on Orihime. She has only admitted what she has wanted him to know. And that allowed her to keep him at a distance because of her unresolved issues with the orange-haired bastard. There, he has finally conceded he will never be good friends with someone who Orihime loved and still... loves? He glanced at the woman he has fallen heads over heels in love with at first sight, who was still gazing at Ichigo with what he supposed was the look that mirrored his when his eyes were on her.

And he sighed and continued performing the love song.

Of the three performing on stage, only Sado Yasutaro was the only one totally immersed in giving the audience a perfect rendition the song.

(二度)

"I don't understand. What did you meant by 'took advantage'? It almost sounded like you were raped." Arisawa Tatsuki was puzzled and she found it unbelievable. "But you're a guy, how can a woman has 'taken advantage' of you. You must have been aroused in order to have an erection to have sex." Tatsuki stated plainly.

Kurosaki Ichigo looked at his childhood friend exasperatedly. "That's why I did not mention it to anyone, because I knew for a fact it was going to be mocked."

"I was not trying to disregard what was implied. It's just that it is rather cockamamie. You're a guy." She repeated.

Ichigo and Ishida groaned at the obvious pun.

Ichigo was almost in his fighting mode.

Ishida Uryuu decided to help out his cousin, seeing how difficult this part of his history was for him and Tatsuki was not helping the situation by being so quick as to doubt what had occurred.

And he knew Orihime would be very upset to see her two good friends at each other's throats.

Ishida cleared his thoat and hoped that what he was going to say would sound like a boring scientific explanation. "Tatsuki-san, men can get an erection without any sexual arousal at anytime, anywhere. It's sort of like women and the stiffening of the nipples for no apparent reason or something as innocent as the cold weather." Ishida paused to let any objections be heard.

There was none.

"Added to the fact, Kurosaki had been drinking and who knows, he might even have been drugged."

"Ruffies?" Tatsuki interrupted.

"Yes, but its better known as Rohypnol in the medical trade. One of the effect of the drug could be thought of as being drunk, so that could explain why Kurosaki assumed he was just drunk when he was unwillingly having sex with her. Am I right to deduct she was physically stimulating you before the deed." Ishida asked Ichigo as he pushed his glasses with his finger further up his nose.

Ichigo hated this gesture by his smart-alecky cousin but he was grateful for the help rendered in the form of a little speech. Nevertheless, he would sooner forget what he did in college that was not connected to his education.

"I don't want to talk about it." He frowned.

"I want to talk about it," Tatsuki was looking rather apologetic. She has let the information sank in and she realized she was too quick to have jumped to her own foolish conclusion. "I am sorry, Ichigo." She reached over and gave his hand a tight squeeze.

Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and acted nonchalantly. "It's nothing. I had placed it as a bad experience and I still don't want to talk about it."

"It's not nothing. But I am thankful that the bitch used a condom. Is that why you slept around? To make up for that one tragic event by having more 'bad experiences'?" Tatsuki wanted to heal her friend with him opening up to them.

"The fucking bitch didn't know it was my first time, so she was probably protecting herself. Whoring slut liked her must be on the pill." Ichigo's tone was full of anger. "And perhaps I did fuck with all those women as a way of proving I was doing it because I wanted to and not being forced to do it."

Tatsuki decided to let the remark about the pill and whoring slut slide. She just wanted him to keep on talking. "And all of those women didn't hold your interest at all? When you decided to stop being a man-whore," She grinned sheepishly at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Was it difficult?"

"No, why should it be? As I said, it had gotten almost routine-like and I just didn't feel like doing it anymore without any emotions involved."

"Good for you. But how did the women take your 'retirement' from being a stud? Did you give an explanation or as usual you scowled your way through the pleading women?"

Ichigo gave a sly, sort of smile. "Actually I did give an excuse." He glanced at Ishida, noticing he wasn't consuming anything, he continued almost gleefully. "I confessed to them what people have long been suspecting me of, my roommate was really my soul mate, my partner, my lover,"

"Your roommate? Wasn't your roommate..." Both Ichigo and Tatsuki turned to look at Ishida.

Ishida was livid. He controlled his boiling temper. He will not give Kurosaki the satisfaction of how his words has affected him and make a spectacle of himself. A gentleman always wait for the right moment to strike back at his enemies.

"Uryuu, are you alright? You have gone as white as a sheet." Tatsuki asked in concern.

"Or as white as the Quincy outfit he always wear." Ichigo jeered.

Ishida pushed up his glasses, glared coldly at Ichigo, "I see."

"What!? That's all you going to say. Aren't you going to bray at me for tarnishing your good name?"

"I am not a donkey, so why should I make a sound such as that?"

"Aren't you cute, you two lovebirds?" Tatsuki crooned intentionally. Ignoring the irritated glares directed at her, she continued with her questioning.

"What I don't get, is how you let your defences down with the bitch? Was she so alluring, so irresistible? What did she look like?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo reiterated and his frown returned full-forced.

Ishida touched his glasses with a vindictive gleam in his blue eyes. "She was nothing to look at."

"And how would you know?" Ichigo questioned him. Was there a slight tremble in the voice?

The gleam was brighter. "Oh, she came by the dorm room a few times looking for you. You must have impressed her with your beginner's skill because she was clearly smitten with you."

"So, what's she like?" Tatsuki definitely wanted to know, seeing how tense Indigo has become.

"That's the thing, when I first saw her, she sort of reminded me of Inoue-san."

"WHAT!?" Tatsuki looked around after her outburst of shock. "Sorry. Sorry." She hastily apologized to the other diners. She turned to the 'stage' and mouthed her apology to a very worried Orihime.

"Uryuu, next time you want to drop a bombshell on me, please make sure there are not so many bloody people around. And what do you mean, she looked like Orihime. Did she really look like Orihime?" Tatsuki wanted confirmation from Ichigo.

"I don't remembered." That was how Ichigo answered. And he was not going to say anymore with the stoic expression hardening.

Ishida took over. "That was my first impression. It was the almost similar hair color and body shape, but when I did a more thorough observation, she was nothing liked Inoue-san. I guessed if one was smashed out of his brain, one could mistaken someone liked her as being Inoue-san though I doubt that was even her true hair color."

Tatsuki ventured to ask Ichigo as to that was her true coloring and she earned for herself a wholly contemptuous look from Ichigo and restrained snickering from Ishida.

"Wait a damn minute! I just thought of something!" Tatsuki startled her two friends by her overly excited sudden flash of genius brainstorm. "Why don't we get Orihime and her amazing ability to reject, to undone what Ichigo has done in those two licentious years and what the bitch forcefully took from him. It can be done, right?"

Ichigo stared dumbly at her. He closed his mouth and mumbled, "Idiot."

"I heard that, you ungrateful gigolo!" Tatsaki shot back.

"Gigolo!? Why you..."

"Enough! The two of you do not want to create a scene to cause Inoue-san any distress, am I correct?"

The two bickering friends nodded obediently.

"Thank you, for Inoue-san's sake. Now Tatsuki, you are referring to Sõten Kisshun, I am afraid it is not possible. She will have to reject his memories and I do not know whether or not the erasing can be done with a specific period of time in mind. You do not want to risk Kurosaki forgetting about everything."

Tatsuki was not giving up so easily. "But I have heard she can restore limbs and such, what if we," She made a cutting motion with her hands and the two males at the table cringed and positioned their legs closer to protect their manhood. "Then Ichigo will be as pure as the day he was born." Tatsuki finished her suggestion in triumph.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo managed to not squeak out her name, "Let's not talk about this anymore. I hated what she did and I fully regretted what I did but what's done is done. I appreciate what you are trying to do and talking about it has helped after bottling it up for so long. Don't worry, I am fine."

"Okay. If that's what you want but are you going to tell the woman you are going to fall in love with, I assume you still believe in love, about that part of your life?"

"Of course. I told the two of you and I don't even like either of you." Ichigo smirked at the offended expression on his friends' faces. Then he remembered what he so desperately wanted to know. "Does Inoue know?"

Tatsuki put him out of his misery by nodding.

Ichigo banged his head on the table. " She must think I am a sex maniac with an insatiable appetite for sex. She is afraid of me. She hates me."

"There's a way to find out if Orihime is afraid of you," Ichigo lifted his head from the table to grasp at the lifetime. "You see the two chairs between you and Chad, if she choose to sit beside Chad then she might be just a little afraid of you." Tatsuki soften the upcoming unpredictable moment of truth for Ichigo.

Ichigo banged his head on the table again and moaned dismally, "I am doomed, I am so fucking doomed."

(二度)

Appreciative clapping heralded the end of the song and hopefully not the beginning to the end of Orihime's friendship with Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, is everything alright?" Getting no response from the man with his head on the table, Orihime turned anxiously to ask Tatsuki if there was anything wrong with Kurosaki-kun.

Tatsuki told her to sit down before she will tell her what was wrong with Ichigo.

There was the sounds of chairs moving and then Ichigo tensed up as he felt the chair next to him being occupied.

"Kurosaki-kun, please look at me." Orihime pleaded gently. "Tatsuki-chan, what did you do to Kurosaki-kun?"

"Nothing." A muffled snort was heard. "Ichigo just saw a mosquito and unlike a normal ordinary human who uses their hands to exterminate the disease-carrying pest, our superhero here has to use his forehead, right, Ichigo?"

A barely audible 'smart ass' was heard.

"A mosquito! I do apologize, Kurosaki-kun. Is there anything I could do?" Hitoshi was being the gracious host.

Ichigo was about to lift his head when he felt a hand on his back. Someone was giving him a smoothing back rub. Good god, he hoped it wasn't Fuyuumare. He liked the soft touch.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

'_Inoue sounded so close, please let it be her, **Please**!'_ Ichigo prayed desperately.

He lifted his head.

And bravely took a look.

(二度)

(_Hmm, not a very good update.)_

_(I hope to do one or two more updates before I disappear. Mom wants me to decluttter everything and dad wants my undivided attention till the end of the EPL. So, I might not be updating as fast as I would like to, maybe... one update per month. I will try my best to do more for all of my stories. Apologies.)_


	5. Chapter 5

(_This is supposed to be part of a longer update but, OMG! I am still typing words to be added and so this short update first. Shorter updates are easier to proofread:) and yet whenever I reread my posted works, there are mistakes, a-plenty.:( Next update will be posted soon, I hope.)_

(Thanks to : **aiko1991, garrasgothqueen, Kaleeselene, Canori, queenna0101, sel63, tsukihime4869, Danazila, nypsy, LoVe23, Kuku3, Guest, KazumaKaname,)**

(二度)

"Kurosak-kun, I hope you do not mind?"

_'Mind? Mind what? You sitting next to me, you being so close to me, you touching me... Wait? Why is Inoue touching me...?'_

Ichigo was so relieved that it was Orihime sitting next to him that his mind did not really register what Orihime was saying and doing.

Orihime moved the hair covering Ichigo's forehead and using her other hand, she lightly felt his forehead for any alleged insect bite.

"There seems to be nothing resembling a bite of any sort," Orihime's words ghost over Ichigo's face. "Maybe it flown away before you could kill it. Did you hurt your head when you hit your head on the table? Do you need anything to soothe the pain? Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kurosaki-kun ~?"

Ichigo knew Orihime was talking by the way her mouth was moving, but her fingers on his forehead was causing all kind of sensations to materialize all over his body. He was not a hormonal teenager getting attention from an extremely gorgeous classmate for the first time and yet this former classmate of his was forcing him to confront what he should have done all those years ago.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She was calling him again. But he was lost. Lost in the warm, caring honey eyes shimmering with, what he hoped was... love.

Her breath caressed over his lips and before his mind could stop him, he cradled her smooth face in his rough hands and kissed her.

Kurosaki Ichigo was kissing Inoue Orihime.

The delinquent and the idol.

Arisawa Tatsuki was stunned motionless along with the rest of her friends, but then her protective big sister instinct kicked in. "Ichigo," Tatsuki warned and started to get up from her seat. She found herself pulled back into her seat again, she turned angrily to look at the two culprits preventing her in saving Orihime from being 'violated' by the seemingly reformed Casanova. She focused her wrath on her friends only for their shaking of their heads to temper her rage. She understood. She continued with her contemplation of the kissing couple.

Well, Fuyuumare Hitoshi did not understand and he was not being restrain by anybody. He stood up and placed his hand on Ichigo's arm, intending to get Ichigo to release his hold on Orihime.

Ichigo broke the short sweet, chaste kiss, gazed at Orihime's glazed over surprised eyes and finally turning to Hitoshi, "Get your damn hand off me!" He snarled at him. The threatening command was so dangerously menacing that Hitoshi released his grip on Ichigo's arm immediately. But he quickly composed himself and ordered Ichigo to apologize to Orihime.

Still cradling Orihime's face in his hands, ignoring the ill-timed interruption, "I am going to apologize, not because I was ordered to but because I wanted to. Inoue, I am sorry," He caught the flash of hurt in her bright eyes. He held her face firmly but gently as he felt Orihime trying to turn her head away from him.

"Wrong phrasing of the words. Inoue, I am not sorry for kissing you." Ichigo saw Orihime's eyes becoming bigger and brighter. "I wanted to apologize for kissing you without your permission. It was an impulsive act which I reiterate, I am not not apologetic for." He grinned boyishly at her.

"It was a nice surprise though, right?" And Ichigo wondered if she was blushing beneath his rapidly warming hands.

Before Orihime could think of an appropriate answer, Hitoshi exploded in angry and jealousy, "No! It was not a nice surprise! You forced yourself on her! And remove your filthy hands off her!" He accused Ichigo, not knowing he has just rubbed a very sore spot in his history.

"You don't know what the f..." Ichigo glanced at the gentle healer, she was looking worryingly at him. "It is not your place to accuse me of anything. You do not speak for Inoue. She can stand up for herself. If she's unhappy with I did, she knows she can always tell me the truth."

"Is that so? Hime? Tell him he shouldn't have done what he did." Hitoshi urged her.

"Inoue?" Ichigo was getting worried. Has he screw up his chances with Inoue before he knew he will be given even one? "Inoue, did you mind?" He awaited anxiously for her answer as was Hitoshi.

Orihime laid her hands on Ichigo's, which miraculously still haven't relinquished their hold on her face. She shook her head and removed Ichigo's hands from her face.

It was a bad sign for Ichigo. He grabbed Orihime's small hands back into his own bigger ones, held them tightly and asked, "No, you didn't mind or no, it was not a nice surprise?"

Orihime could not face Ichigo. She knew she was blushing again. She has thought she was so bold when she foolhardily touch Ichigo to show her concern. What she did not expect was for Kurosaki-kun to kiss her!? And he admitting he was not sorry for that lips-on-lips contact. What should she make of it? He was confusing her. She was so relieved when she did not blush and stammer when her fingers touched his forehead. She thought she was slowly getting over him, but with that one kiss... she could feel all her emotions for him returning or have they ever been gone from her?

Was he toying with her feelings? After all, he did rejected her all those years ago. Was this just a game for him? Orihime knew about the women he had in college. Was she going to be just another notch on his belt? A conquest? The former school punk and the pure princess. Did he really think her love for him would make her so desperate, longing for anything from him, so... submissive?

But this is Kurosaki-kun, people might change and maybe, he has too. And yet, the sincerity in those chocolate eyes when he apologized about stealing her first kiss, though, of course he did not know that. Nobody did.

And did she detect a speck of fear in those same chocolate eyes when he desperately asked about the kiss. Kurosaki -kun wanted to know the truth and now Orihime was going to tell him.

Orihime tried to give Ichigo an assuring squeeze but he was holding her hands so very tightly in his rough hard hands, she could barely move her small ones in his grip.

"Kurosaki-kun, could you please not hold my hands so tight?" She shyly requested of him.

Cheeks alluring tinted with a shade of rosy hue and temptatious lips moistened by her own dainty tongue was making it difficult for Ichigo to concentrate on what was said to him. Those lips he has kissed and he so hopelessly wanted to feel them under his hungry lips again.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Shimmering honey eyes were looking at him curiously.

Ichigo forced his eyes away from what was tempting him. "Sorry Inoue. Did you say something?"

Orihime pulled her lower lip into her mouth, bit onto it and directed Ichigo's heated gaze to their intertwined hands.

Ichigo dragged his gaze away to look at what was bothering Inoue. What? She was uncomfortable with their hands clasped together. Too bad. He was not going to let them go till she answered his question. This might his last chance to hold her hands.

"What?" He arched an inquiring eyebrow at her.

"Tight." Her softly whispered word reached his ears. And finally, so did his brain.

"Oh! Sorry!" He released her hands in a hurry. Were they always so white? He started to rub her hands in order for the circulation to bring back the color back into them. Orihime was positive her cheeks' color has blossomed to red.

"Inoue, about my question?" Ichigo reminded Orihime as the furious rubbing became a intimate massage.

Orihime shook her head. "I didn't mind, Kurosaki-kun. And it was a pleasant surprise." Her words were so softly spoken that he thought he must have heard the wrong thing.

"Inoue," Ichigo enveloped Orihime's hands again and held them to his chest. Staring into the windows of her soul, he wanted so much to confess, to tell her everything and he wanted to kiss her again.

He leaned closer, this time he will ask her before committing the deed. "Inoue, I..."

THUD!

"Hitoshi-kun, what's wrong?" Orihime asked as her hands left Ichigo. Ichigo was left staring at her back as she turned and paid attention to Fuyuumare.

"Don't worry about him, Orihime. He must be emulating Ichigo in killing the mosquito with his forehead, right Hitoshi? Tatsuki said of Hitoshi who has his head on the table.

"Is that true? Are you alright?" Unworldly, unsuspecting Orihime asked him.

Hitoshi lifted up his head to stare dejectedly at Orihime. He nodded.

"Are you sure you are alright, Hitoshi-kun? You look so sad." Orihime was going to lay a comforting hand on him when Ichigo stopped her.

Placing a brunch of grapes in Orihime's hands, Ichigo told Orihime to give it to Hitoshi. "He's fine, Inoue. Just give him the grapes, it will keep his mind off the mosquito." Ichigo smirked at a fuming Hitoshi.

"Kurosaki-kun is very kind, isn't he Hitoshi-kun?" Orihime smiled as she handed Hitoshi the grapes.

"Yeah right, he's so very kind. Need I remind you, this 'kind' person just caught you unaware and kissed you. Why did you kiss Orihime, eh Ichigo? Tatsuki glared at Ichigo demanding an explanation.

Ichigo glared back at Tatsuki. "It's none of your damn business." Ichigo snapped at her.

"You make it my damn business when you kissed her in front of me. I'm sure Orihime would like to know as well. So explain!" Tatsuki barked back at him.

Ichigo turned to Orihime who was preoccupied with peeling the skin off the grapes.

"Inoue?"

"Peeled grapes, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime offered her labor of love to Ichigo.

Ichigo was taken aback with Orihime's cool indifference in contrast to Tatsuki's 'need-to-know' attitude.

"Thanks." He accepted the grapes, putting a few in his mouth and almost choking on them when he heard Orihime's quiet question.

"Why did you kiss me, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo chewed quickly and swallowed. How should he answer?

"Inoue, I kissed you because I was so friggin' relieved you are not afraid of me and you don't hate me." Recalling what was owned up earlier, Ichigo answered truthfully.

Orihime was confused. Why should she be afraid of Ichigo? Was he talking about Hueco Mundo? But that was so long ago? And how could she hate Ichigo, he has done so much for her. Perhaps he can enlighten her on his unfounded fears.

"Kurosaki-kun, you are one of the best thing to ever happen to me, I could never be afraid of you or even try to hate you. I l... " Realizing what she was about to say, Orihime clamped her mouth shut with her trembling hands. She hoped nobody understood what she was going to say.

Ichigo's eyes darkened as he stared at Orihime with something akin to hope in his intense eyes. '_Was she going to_ _say what I wanted to hear from her again?_' He thought almost sanguinely.

The tension at the table was suffocating, with Ichigo and Orihime continuing to stare at each other, not saying a single word, not knowing what to say, each hoping for the other to say something first. Orihime still has her hands on her mouth and Ichigo scratched the nape of the neck for lack of something to do. Hearts were throbbing violently to be free and the eyes burned with secret desires. If only the eyes could betray what the heart truly craved for.

Finally, Tatsuki could not stand it. "Yippee! Now we have established that Orihime does not fear nor hate you, why don't we get her to sing a song for you to cement your friendship?" Tatsuki suggested airily and the atmosphere instantly became lighter.

**Amidst the applause**

**I am unwilling to sing the song you requested**

But is she willing to sing to him?

(二度）

_(My apologies to _**nypsy_. _**_I know you are super impatient, but a heads up, the next update will still be at the eatery. Sorry.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_(Thanks to : _**Zed Said, kayai1995, Hlyn, Renji4eva, nypsy, Orihime14, Kuku3,)**

(二度)

Kurosaki Ichigo asked hesitantly if Inoue Orihime wanted to sing a song for him.

Orihime smiled wishfully at Ichigo. "Does Kurosaki-kun have any particular song in mind?"

Relief brought him to his knees. Luckily, he was sitting down. He acted cool. "At the top of my mind, no."

"I know what you should sing to him," Tatsuki grinned mischievously and Ishida feared for Ichigo and Orihime. "You should sing, **Ass Back Home**, oh, sorry. He's already back home." "Tatsuki." Ichigo warned but he was blatantly ignored. "How about, **Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover**, following which it could be, **Sleeping With A Friend**." Tatsuki laughed at her own quick wit. But nobody was laughing with her.

Ichigo looked like he was going to reach over and strangled her, Orihime was gaping and her big bright eyes almost filled up her alarmingly red face, Ishida just shook his head, Sado was expressionless as usual, but who could tell with his hair covering half his face and Hitoshi, he really wished he could hit his head on the table again to numb himself from the suggestive songs' titles.

Tatsuki stopped her laughter. "Sorry." She apologized to Ichigo and Orihime without a single trace of gravity. She turned to Ishida. "What song would you suggest for Orihime to sing to Ichigo?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose and Ichigo scowled.

"**It's Not Easy To Be Me."**

Once again, Hitoshi felt left out as he witnessed the others contemplating seriously as to the significant of the song. He hated this and yet he could do nothing but waited for them to rouse themselves from reliving what they have experienced together.

Tatsuki patted Ishida on the back. "Good choice, Uryuu. But a little depressing. How about the man of the hour, have you thought of any yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," The admiring look he gave Orihime sent a shiver down her spine and it continued right down to her curling toes. He continued to keep his gaze on Orihime, "**You're Beautiful, Stay Beautiful, What Makes** **You Beautiful,**" Ichigo said in a low hoarse voice. Orihime hurriedly looked away. She was relieved her body was still able to move. Is he talking about her?

Tatsuki asked the question for her. "Wow, Ichigo! I didn't know you were such a narcissistic nut case. Or... are those songs about Orihime? Could you not be more subtle then?"

"Who are you calling a nut case? Of course, the songs are about Inoue and I am just stating the truth. Right, Ishida?" Ichigo wanted his cousin to back him up.

Ishida looked at the blushing woman and he could only nodded in agreement.

"Well, Orihime can't sing those songs to Ichigo without making herself look conceited. Quick, Orihime, one song now!" Tatsuki pressed Orihime for an answer and Orihime blurted out, "**Glad You Came."**

Orihime's arms started to flutter wildly when she realized what came out of her mouth. "I-I a-am..." What was she trying to say?

Ichigo caught her flitting hands before they could do any damage. He smirked arrogantly. "So... you are glad?" And Orihime breathe out, "Yes."

"You two and boy bands. Who could have guess? Orihime, maybe? But you, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked incredulously.

"Hey! I mentioned the song. Don't mean I like them." Ichigo defended himself against the allegation of him being (shudder) a boy band obsessive fan.

"How about you, Hitoshi? Suggest another boy band song and the three of you will be connected by your love for them." Tatsuki asked, pitying how left out Hitoshi must be feeling.

'_It's going down.'_ Hitoshi thought with determination. The orange-haired bastard was not going to have his way with the princess that easily. He was going to have to fight for her. And Hitoshi was going to be the _one_ who's going to make him work for it.

"Hitoshi?"

"Hitoshi-kun?"

"**It's going down.**" He glared fiercely at the orange-haired rival.

"Weird choice but," Tatsuki grinned cheekily. "**It's going down, I'm yelling,**" She sang and pointed to Ichigo. He arched an eyebrow and smirked but he kept quiet.

"**It's going down, I'm yelling,**" She sang again and this time she pointed first to Ishida, who was stoic as usual; then to Sado who gave her a thumbs-up but nevertheless was silent as well. She bypassed Hitoshi because he was looking at her in a disturbing weird kind of way.

Finally, she sang for the last time knowing she will get a response. "**It's going down, I'm yelling 'Timber'!**" Both Orihime and her sang the words.

Orihime's tinkling giggles vibrated throughout Ichigo's body. He loved it. But the innocent laughter could not stop the sinful images from the music video from materializing in his lust? love?- starved mind. Just imagining Orihime as any of the scantily clad erotic dancers and he being pit...

"What the bull! Who hit me!?" Ichigo rubbed the side of his head, silently thankful for the intervention. He did not know what will happen down south if the guilty fantasy developed further.

"I did. You were having a wet dream while being awake." Tatsuki taunted.

"I-I most definitely was not." Cursed Tatsuki and her observant eyes.

"So the goofy face and drooling did not constituent to some kinky head trip."

"No! Of course not. What did you hit me with?" Ichigo tried to change the subject.

A rather big walnut was pointed out to him.

"Couldn't you have used a smaller nut?" The minute the words came out of his mouth, Ichigo knew he has provided Tatsuki with more ammunition to embarrass him.

"What's wrong? It seemed so appropriate, a big nut for the one with the biggest nuts of all." There was humiliating snickering directed at him, even Chad was trying to hide a chuckle and... Orihime, _Orihime?_

"You are so funny, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime giggled but she did not really get why everyone was laughing at Ichigo's expense. Ichigo groaned mournfully next to her and Orihime quickly gave him an apologetic smile. She must get Tatsuki to explain the joke to her someday.

"I am, aren't I. But seriously, Hitoshi, give us another suggestion."

"**Let it go."** Hitoshi answered solemnly.

"Another good choice. And it should really apply to you, Ichigo."

"Never heard of it." Ichigo grumpily muttered.

A gasp was heard. "Kurosaki-kun has never heard of it?" Orihime stared wide-eyed at Ichigo.

Hitoshi was feeling smug. So Tatsuki thought that the song suited Ichigo. Removed the 'it' and replaced with 'her' and it would be perfect.

"It is from the Disney movie..." Orihime started to introduce the movie to Ichigo but was cut off by him.

"I know, Inoue. I was just kidding. Wait a minute, Disney, princesses... the sign, are you your own princess?" Ichigo mocked the person sitting next to Orihime.

This insolent bastard was really getting on Hitoshi's nerves. He rubbed his face. "No. It was Hime's idea." That should wiped that mocking grin off from your rude face.

"Why '一姬'? Why in kanji?" Ishida asked, preventing Ichigo from giving an riposte.

"It was either that or '**IchiHime**'," Hitoshi replied without hesitation and the smug smirk made its appearance back on Ichigo's face.

"**IchiHime?** I would have thought it to be 'HitoHime'. A combination of Orihime and your name." Tatsuki asked despite noticing a certain friend and her flaming red face.

"That's what I thought, but Hime said that '**IchiHime'** has a nicer ring to it, but I didn't find it to be and so I decided on '一姬'. A combination of our names..." Hitoshi looked listlessly at a self-contented Ichigo and an uncomfortable Orihime. _'Ichigo and Orihime. **IchiHime**.'_ He concluded with a heavy heart. Was he out of the game even before it has started?

"You know something," Ishida started to say and Hitoshi was grateful for the interruption to his dismal thoughts till he heard what Ishida was going to say. "'一姬' in mandarin sounds almost like 'Ichi'." Ishida was apologetic for the information for he has nothing against Hitoshi. He was merely providing what he knew before Hitoshi learned it from someone else.

"Really? Do you know how to say it?" Tatsuki asked in awe.

"Of course." Ishida answered and proceeded to say it in mandarin.

And Ichigo was starting to feel brotherly love for his cousin till Orihime has to ask Ishida to repeat it.

"You are so clever, Uryuu-kun. Could you say it again?"

"Thank you, Orihime-san." Ishida said it again and it was followed by a loud bang to the table.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime panicked upon seeing Ichigo's head flat on the table again.

'_Uryuu-kun? Orihime-san? Why am I still...'_

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime started to rub Ichigo's back again.

"Don't baby him, Orihime. He must have killed the blasted mosquito." Tatsuki told Orihime.

Orihime looked unbelievably at her seemingly heartless friend. She tried glaring in disapproval at her friend only to earn for herself a tittering. She haughtily ignored it.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"It hurts. Inoue, it hurts." Ichigo moaned softly to Orihime.

Orihime was really worried now and so were the rest of their friends.

"Where? Where does it hurt, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo lifted his head slowly, looked at Orihime forlornly, took one of small hand and placed it over his heart.

"Why does your heart hurt, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime could feel the pounding heartbeat beneath her hand and with her hand sandwiched between Ichigo's hand and heart, it was a miracle she has not started stuttering her concern.

"That's why, you continuing to call me Kurosaki-kun when you have started to call everybody by their given name." Ichigo said in all seriousness.

"Huh?"

Something hard hit him on the head, again. Another walnut was spinning on the table.

"Idiot! You have us scared half to death for a moment and look at Orihime, she looks like she is about to cry."

"I am not!" Orihime pouted at Tatsuki.

"Inoue,"

"Kurosaki-kun,"

They looked at each other.

One smiled shyly while the other just smirked.

"You first." Ichigo graciously offered Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun would like me to call him by his given name?"

"Not like, love." He saw the something flickered in her eyes when he mentioned the word. Too late to take it back. "Yes, Inoue, I would love for you to call me Ichigo and if you don't mind, may I call you Orihime?"

Orihime could only nodded. Hearing Ichigo said her name and that word in the same sentance almost make her want to hug Ichigo and thank him for loving her. '_Silly Orihime. You are not a lovelorn teenager anymore. Snap out_ _of_ _it_.' She chided herself and nodded to prove to herself she will have the fortitude to resist Kurosaki-kun or should it be I-Ichigo-k-kun. Orihime covered her face with her hands and shook her head animatedly.

"Orihime?" There it goes again. Her name sang like a love song coming from his mouth, the same scowling mouth of which the lips have caressed hers and she wanted... No! Orihime shook her head furiously again before any more improper sudden-re-awaken desires could continue.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked again. He felt his whole body tingled and his chest and stomach were not doing any better when her name passed through his mouth. Just her name alone could bring about all these not wholly unwelcome thrills. And let us not forget about that chaste kiss. None of the other women came close with their bodies what this wondrous being was doing to him with mere touches and sounds.

"Orihime?" He savored her name for the third name. A frisson of stirring shot through both their bodies when his cold hands touched her warm hands. Why were his hands so cold? Were he so excited at being to be able to call his princess her given name?

Ichigo removed Orihime's small trembling hands from her blushing face, was she blushing... for him? Now all that was left was the stammering and he was definitely back into the game.

He kept her hands in his, he needed the warmth, "Are you okay, Orihime?" The blush reddened and Ichigo waited patiently, "I-I am fine, K-Kuro," A disappointed look, more waiting and a quick shake of the head before, "I-Ichigo-k-kun."

His name!

The heat travelled from Orihime's hands to Ichigo's heart and the passion exploded into a fireworks of thankfulness.

_'A grown woman blushing and stammering, not cute, not cute at all. But... undeniably, extremely beautiful.'_ Ichigo thought blissfully as he continued to hold Orihime's hands and gazed in beatitude at a shy blushing princess.

This must be what heaven feels like.

If nobody said anything, it was doubtful the newly first-name addressing friends will ever acknowledge they are not the only ones at the table. The state of sheer contentment radiated by them could rival the sun's bright rays.

Tatsuki nudged her two friends and directed their line of vision to a desolate gloomy sight which was Fuyuumare Hitoshi. The poor guy looked like he has just scored an own goal that will cause his team to lose the league title. They could practically see the dark clouds above him.

"So, Orihime, will you be staying with Hitoshi till he closes up." Tatsuki asked in a slightly loud voice to catch her friend's attention.

Ichigo and Orihime snapped out of their self-indulged daze looking kind of bewildered. Hands slowly and reluctantly separated. They stared at each other in wonderment, blushing faces and erratic beating hearts. What just happen?

Ichigo frowned in vexation at Tatsuki for disturbing the long-awaited admission from his heart and Orihime fell straight down to earth. A rude awakening, but a necessary one, nevertheless. She really needed to get her bearings straight. She must be strong. She must resist Ichigo's sudden boldness and simply irresistible flirtatious charms. She must not let herself be fool into another unrequited heartbreaking love situation. She will not let her heart be hurt again.

"Orihime?'

"Sorry, Tatsuki. What is it?" Orihime absentmindedly asked her friend.

Tatsuki signed loudly and asked her if she needed to be at the eatery till it closed.

Orihime shook her head and then turned to Hitoshi and smiled. "Hitoshi-kun wants me to go home and get enough rest as I have to get up early tomorrow." Hitoshi patted Orihime's head and smiled sweetly at... Ichigo over Orihime's shoulder. '_Molester!_" Ichigo thought sourly.

"So, do you want me to walk you home?' Tatsuki asked.

"Tatsuki-chan ~, I am a big girl now, you will be going out of your way if you decided to do that." Orihime pouted.

"But..."

"Orihime is right." The wheels were turning extremely fast. "She is a big girl and you will be making an extra trip. Orihime, are you still residing at your old apartment?"

Orihime who has been nodding in agreement at every word that was said by Ichigo, answered in a flash, "Yes."

Ichigo grinned. "Good, then I will be walking you home." Orihime stopped her nodding and stared at Ichigo.

"But you just said she is a big girl and all that." Tatsuki remainded him suspiciously.

Now Orihime was nodding along with Tatsuki. "Correct. But, since it is on my way, I am not making any extra effort to accompany Orihime home unless she does not want me to." Ichigo appeared crushed by the very thought. Orihime stopped her nodding and meekly acquiesced to Ichigo's offer.

Orihime could hear her heart beating through her ears. A walk alone with Ichigo. Finally, she could ask him what she should have all those years ago. She stole a glance at Ichigo and for the rest of the evening, she might as well be somewhere else for her mind was already anticipating the walk in nervous excitement.

Ichigo was not doing any better with the dinner conversation. At last, he will be alone with his princess. Yes, he has finally admitted. He wanted Orihime to be his princess. He knew he has thrown away his chance once, long ago, but he was young and foolish then and now he has finally seen the light. The bright shiny supernova. He will not lose his sun to the other _one. _

He will have Orihime's love again.

(二度)


End file.
